


Look Who Decided To SYO Up

by NintenCat98



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintenCat98/pseuds/NintenCat98





	

"Touko!"

Touko turned upon hearing the familiar voice shout to her.

"Hey Komaru"

Komaru went to jump at Touko but Touko stepped back. 

"D-Don't come to close..." 

Komaru looked at Touko giving her a confusing look. "Touko is something wrong?"

"N-No, I think have a cold and I don't want you to get sick if I do that's all" Touko sniffled, raising her scarf, covering her lower half of her face.

"Oh okay, you kinda had me worried there for a second" Komaru laughed. 

Though not visible, Touko smiled. “T-There’s no need to… to… ACHOO!” Touko sneezed and slumped forward.

"Hey... Touko... Are you okay?" Komaru asked, a worried look on her face.

"Kyehahahaha, boy does it feel good to be out!" Touko straightened up and cackled. Her scarf fell from her face, allowing her long tongue loll out of it. "Huh where am I?" Touko began to look around, completely ignoring Komaru. 

"Uhhh... Touko..." 

Touko turned to look at Komaru, her once grey eyes that were now red stared at Komaru, an excited look appeared on her face and she began to walk closer to Komaru. "Oh you must be Komaru! The one that Morose has these wonderful feelings over!"

"T-Touko, why are you acting strange?" Komaru stuttered, slightly scared by the amount of energy Touko was suddenly letting off.

"Huh? Touko? Oh silly me, I forgot to introduce myself" Touko lightly tapped her forehead. "I'm her other personality, Syo or as everyone knows me as, Genocider Syo" Syo took hold of Komaru's hand, planting a light kiss on the back of it, slightly bowing as she did so.

A light blush appeared on Komaru's face, though quickly fading once realising what Syo had said. "W-Wait... D-Did you say Genocider Syo? The one who has killed a-all those people? The one w-who has never been captured?" Komaru pulled her hand back and stepped away from Syo slightly.

"The one and only sweetheart" Syo winked, her long tongue hanging from her mouth.

Komaru stared at Syo like a deer in headlights, not knowing whether to stay or run.

“Oh come on now, I won’t hurt you. My feelings are the same as Her’s so I have no intentions of killing you”

"W-What..." 

A low chuckle rumbled from Syo. "Look at you, you're just too sweet, too innocent for me to kill" Syo purred, raising her hand and holding onto Komaru's cheek, her thumb brushing it lightly. “But if I did want to kill you, there’s only one thing stopping me from doing so”

Komaru blushed once more at the serial killer's actions "And what’s that?" 

"I don’t have my scissors on me, that's what honey. I only kill people with my scissors" Syo grinned, raising her other hand to Komaru's throat, tracing lines down Komaru's neck with her finger. "But as I said before I won't kill you. You're just too cute" Syo placed a kiss on Komaru’s cheek causing the girl to become dumbfounded.

"Anyway, where are we?" Syo said, moving away from Komaru and placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh we’re in the park. Touko said she couldn't think of anything to write so I said we should walk around and she would hopefully get ideas for a story but it looks like you're here instead" Komaru nervously spoke.

"Guess writer's block finally took a toll on Her then" Syo said to herself, turning away from Komaru, looking at the ground in a thinking manner.

"Um... Syo" 

Syo whipped her head and looked back at Komaru again, nodding at Komaru in acknowledgment.

"Could you explain this whole thing to me because I'm confused about it" Komaru scratched the back of her head, confusion beamed from her face. 

"Oh sure, long, short or middle version?" 

"Uh... middle... I guess"

"Come on then darling, let's walk and talk" Syo took hold of Komaru's hand, gently pulling her towards her.

\------

"Wow..." Komaru sighed, leaning back on the park bench.

"Yep" 

"That's a lot to take in"

Syo nodded, staring out at the pond in front of them, watching the ducks swim around.

"I'm surprised Touko never spoke about this" Komaru sighed.

"As I said before, from what I can tell from Her feelings, She's been wanting to tell you for a while but life hasn't been kind to Her so She's not exactly one to trust someone straight away" Syo said, the tone of her voice was serious. "Honestly I'm just glad she's got someone like you who cares about Her"

"What about you?”

Syo turned to look at Komaru, her face slightly puzzled. "Huh?”

“Don’t you have anyone to care about you?”

Syo chuckled. “Sweetheart I’m a serial killer… The only person who cares about me is myself… No one trusts a serial killer. Not even Gloomy likes me but I understand Her reasons for not liking me…”

“Well what if you did have someone to care about you, like me?” Komaru said, giving Syo a smile.

Syo blinked at Komaru, shocked by what she said. “You’ll seriously care about someone like me? Someone who’s killed god knows how many people? Like I just said, no one trusts a serial killer…”

Komaru took hold of Syo’s hand. “Well you’re part of Touko’s life and so I kinda have to but yeah”

Syo softly smiled. “Thanks”

“No problem. Wait..." 

"Yes?"

"Does this mean I'm dating a serial killer?" Komaru nervously asked. 

"Yeah it does mean you're dati- Did you say dating?" 

Komaru laughed "Well yeah, it would be kinda unfair on you if I wasn't dating you as well if you’re okay with that…”

"I mean I’m fine with that since my feelings are the same as Her’s but She ain't gonna be happy about this" Syo shrugged.

"Well Touko will just has to get over the fact I care about both of you" Komaru grinned. “Also I’m gonna ask you to stop killing people…” Komaru said, her happy tone going into a more serious one.

“But Dekomaaaaru” Syo playfully said. “I’m the SHSL serial killer… I can’t have that title if I don’t kill anyone” 

“Please… For me”

Syo’s playfulness faded as she stared at Komaru doe-eyed expression. Taking in a deep breath, Syo’s seriousness returned. “Honestly I can’t promise you anything but I’ll try not to… For you”

Komaru softly smiled at Syo. “Thank you. Also, Dekomaru?”

“Just a little nickname I came up for yo… You… ACHOO!”  
In a blink of an eye, the murderous and cheerful personality was switched back the nervous, morose writer.  
Komaru stared at Touko, who was swiftly scanning the area that the two were in. Touko turned to look at Komaru. Fear painted over Touko’s face.

"K-Komaru a-are you okay? D-Did She h-hurt you? I swear if S-She hurt you I'm-" Touko's ramblings were cut short as Komaru wrapped her arms around her, pulling Touko into a hug. 

"Don't worry I'm fine, she didn't hurt me” Komaru reassured her.

Touko quickly pulled away from Komaru's embrace. "W-Wait... W-What did she say t-to you? Oh god, I'm sorry K-Komaru" Touko stuttered, gripping onto her head.

"Hey, look at me” Komaru took hold of Touko’s hands and moved them away from her head. “Everything is fine okay. She explained pretty much everything to me” 

“E-Everything?” 

Komaru nodded.

“F-Fuck… I’m sorry K-Komaru… I-I’ve wanted to tell you for s-so long. I understand if you don’t want t-to see me ever again” Touko got up from the bench and began to walk away.

“Touko” Komaru got up and grabbed Touko’s hand once more. “Don’t be like that, just because I met your other personality doesn’t mean my feelings for you have changed”

Tears began to fall from Touko’s eyes. “B-But I-” Touko was cut off by Komaru moving towards her and pressing her lips against her’s. Touko’s eyes widened in shock from the sudden kiss. Slowly she closed her eyes, moving closer to Komaru, deepening their kiss.

Moving away from each other, Komaru stared longingly into Touko’s eyes and smiled. “Touko I love you so much, believe me when I say that. Nothing is ever gonna change my feelings for you, okay?"

Touko slowly nodded her head before being pulled into another hug by Komaru. 

Touko felt a new feeling from Her, something that was never there before. The feeling of a promise. Touko didn't know what this promise was but she knew she would keep it.

‘I promise Komaru…’ Touko thought to herself as she tightly wrapped her arms around Komaru’s waist. 

‘I promise’


End file.
